Butcher
by SweetbunPura
Summary: "Have you seen the news, Joker, about the serial killer who cuts their victims up and tosses them into the river? The one they call the Butcher of Tokyo?"
1. Chapter 1

The chill of the cellar managed to penetrate pass the purple jacket as Ryuji sat on the cold ground, arms tried behind his back to a metal pole and blindfold tied tightly over his eyes. The blond tried his best to calm down as he replayed the events leading up to his capture. He left the house to meet with Akira at the arcade; he hadn't run into anyone or done anything differently. Everything was normal up until… Ryuji couldn't remember anything after that. He pulled harshly at his restraints and made a muffled noise of exasperation when they refused to give way. Whoever had taken him had made sure that he wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. He sighed and leaned his head back, banging it against the metal pole.

 _'You're awfully calm for someone who was kidnapped, Lad.' Kidd's voice rang throughout his head._

 _'I ain't!'_

 _'Could've fooled me.'_

Ryuji huffed and pulled again at his restraints.

 _'You're gonna break your wrists if ya keep that up.'_

 _'Not helpin', Kidd!'_

The sound of the door opening brought Ryuji out of his argument and the blond tried to hone in on the footsteps as they descended down into the cellar. The steps were nearly silent, almost as if the person had trained themselves to be stealthy. Ryuji jumps as he feels a hand grip his face, when had this asshole gotten so close to him? The blond struggles to pull his head away, but freezes upon feeling the cold edge of a knife across his face.

 _Oh shit._

"Shut up and listen well, Skull, because I'm only going to say this once." The owner of the hand casually said while dragging the sharp edge of the knife across the blond's cheek. "You're in my hands now, I've got your phone and I've got your teammates names. I've got a request for your team. Now," the knife was lifted away from his face. "I'm going to call them and I want you to keep quiet or else."

Ryuji grits his teeth behind the gag as the person dials the number on his phone. Dammit, the guys… he doesn't want the others tied to this. The phone picks up after three rings and Ryuji feels his heart sinks.

"R-"

"Hello, Joker."

"…Where is Skull?" Ryuji can hear the tense voice coming from the phone.

"He's fine for now." The blond could feel his kidnappers' eyes on him and he roughly pulled at his restraints. "I'd like for you to do something for me."

"…Let me see proof of life."

The person sighed and suddenly the duct tape was being torn from Ryuji's mouth. He swallowed down a yelp of pain before his phone was pressed against his ear and the sharp tip of the knife was placed against his neck.

"Remember what I said."

Ryuji swallowed harshly, feeling the knife drag against his Adam's apple. "H-hey, Joker."

"Skull, are you alright?"

The knife pressed harder. "I-I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

Ryuji cursed the heavy blindfold. "I-I wish I could tell ya, man."

The phone was pulled away before Akira could respond. "You have your proof."

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen the news, Joker, about the serial killer who cuts their victims up and tosses them into the river? The one they call the Butcher of Tokyo?"

"…I have."

"The Butcher would like for you to change the heart of someone."

 _Butcher of Tokyo…_

 _Shit…_

 _Was that who had him?_

"… Who?"

"The chief of police, Wenaki Hoshibo. He's gotten to close to finding out Butcher's identity. I want to make sure that doesn't hap-"

"Joker!" Ryuji yells out. "Don't-"

Burning pain explodes in Ryuji's side, causing the blond let out a choked noise.

"I told you," The voi-Butcher leans down to Ryuji's ear. "To be quiet." He twists the knife and the teen lets out a scream of agony as he tries to worm away from the pain.

"Ry-Skull!" Akira's yell comes from the phone and Ryuji swears he can hear the others yell his codename out in concern. "What did you do to him!?"

"He's alive." Butcher says as he steps back and kicks the handle off the knife, leaving the blade stuck in the teen. Ryuji gave out a pained yelp at the feeling. "You have a week to change his heart or there's going to be a new body in the river."

Ryuji's eyes are tightly closed as blood flows freely from his body and onto the floor. He can feel Butcher glaring down at him as he ends the call and drops the phone on the ground. He grabs Ryuji's face and digs his blunt nails into his cheeks. The blond doesn't have the strength to pull back.

"Be lucky I stabbed your side instead of cutting out your tongue." Butcher digs the heel of his boot into the wound, plunging the knife in deeper. "Now, when I say 'keep quiet or else,' what are you going to do?"

Ryuji doesn't respond; his mind is too focused on the pain in his side. He misses the irritated noise the serial killer makes; and the small sound of a pocket knife being flicked open until the hand wretches his mouth open and the blade is shoved into the back of his throat and on top of his tongue.

Ryuji freezes and his heart beats faster out of fear. "Keep quiet!" He yells frantically.

"Good boy." Butcher throws his head back and the pole rings out from the impact. "The knife can stay in your body, maybe it'll teach you not to speak unless spoken to."

Ryuji slumps against the pole as the quiet footsteps ascend the stairs before the echoing slam of the door fills the room. His body feels on fire and cold all at once and he can feel blood leaving him at an alarming rate.

Kidd's voice is filled with concern as he reconnects their mindlink. 'Lad… Lad!'

 _'K-Kidd?'_

 _'I'm here.'_

 _'It hurts, Kidd, it hurts so effin' bad.'_

 _'I know, but I'm gonna need ya to calm down.'_

 _'W-what?'_ Ryuji squirms against his restraints again, trying to find some comfort from the pain. _'H-how can I keep calm when I gotta a knife in my gut!?'_

 _'The faster your heart beats, the more blood ya lose.'_ Kidd sounds as if he knows this as a fact.

 _'…'_

 _'Lad?'_

 _'Help me…'_ Ryuji's voice sounds so frightened. _'I don't wanna die…'_

 _'Think of somethin' or someone that calms you.'_

Ryuji immediately thought of his mother and Akira and gradually his heart fell down to a steady rate.

 _'Good. Keep thinking of them. I'm gonna try and mindlink-'_

 _'K-Kidd… Don't go… please don't go…'_

 _'….I have to, Lad… If I can grab Arsene or one of the others, I can lead them here.'_

 _'Kidd-'_

 _'I'll be back! Don't die on me, Lad.'_

Ryuji feels the link shut off and he's left alone; in darkness and in a cellar with a broken knife in his gut. A tired feeling washes over the blond and he can feel his eyes closing against his will.

 _'Mom… Akira...'_ Are the last names Ryuji thinks of before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

The police building was noisy; the air was filled with: ringing phones, detectives barking orders, the smell of coffee, and keyboard click-clacking away. Normally, Akechi would've blocked out the sound, but the earlier Phantom Thieves meeting weighed heavily on his mind. Sakamoto was in the hands of the Butcher of Tokyo, seeing the distraught and fear on the rest of the Thieves faces almost brought a smile to the detective prince's face. Kurusu had ended the meeting on the guise of he needed to think of a plan, but Akechi could see how shocked he was over his boyfriend's kidnapping. The teen drank from his cup of coffee with a small hint of satisfaction as he looked over the investigation notes of Butcher. His personas had been surprising quiet today, seems Loki had finally managed to shut his mouth for once. Robin Hood had been quiet throughout the day, choosing to leave whatever mindlink conversations up to Loki instead.

 _'Hmm?'_

 _'Something wrong, Robin Hood?'_

 _'This is a surprise… Captain.'_

Akechi nearly dropped his cup as Sakamoto's persona was heard.

 _'Of all the people I try to mindlink to, why did it have to be you two?'_

 _'Shouldn't you be with Sakamoto?'_ Akechi asks.

Kidd growled. _'… I don't need someone like ya to ask me somethin' like that.'_

 _'Then why did you link with us?'_ In his mind's eye, Akechi could see Robin Hood leaning forward on crossed legs. _'Surely you should be with Sakamoto.'_

 _'I came for help!'_ Kidd's yell echoes in Akechi's head and the teen nearly grabs his head to lessen the headache it caused. _'I wish I had time to tell ye off, but my other self… my Lad is frightened!'_

 _'Captain, please calm down. Your yelling is going to give Akechi a headache.'_ Robin Hood calmly says. _'Now, can you tell us where he is or what it looks like?'_

 _'…Wish I could, but the Lad is blindfolded…'_

 _'Right… the mind's eye.'_ Akechi chimes in as he sets down his coffee cup. _'What was his condition when you left?'_

 _'He was-'_

 _'It seems the captain has lost his temper, not a surprise considering your other self.'_

A hush fell within the mindlink and Akechi cursed Loki for piping up now.

 _'The hell?'_

 _'Loki.'_ Robin Hood hissed as the ultimate trickster made himself know.

 _'Loki?'_ Kidd was surprised. _'Ya have another persona?'_

 _'Cat's out of the bag.'_ Akechi could practically imagine Loki's smug grin. _'I'm Loki, the ultimate Trickster, nice to meet you.'_

 _'…Yo-.'_

 _'Listen,'_ Loki interrupted the pirate. _'You agree not to tell the blond monkey about me-'_

Kidd cut in. _'In exchange?'_

 _'… In return, Akechi won't arrest your precious other self.'_

Akechi physically flinched. _'Hold on-'_

 _'…Fine.'_

 _'You agreed fast, seadog.'_

 _'…You hornswaggle me and you'll be feeding the fishes in Davy Jones' Locker.'_

 _'I hate to interrupt, but Captain, what of Sakamoto's location?'_ Akechi thanked Robin Hood for steering the subject back to the missing Phantom Thief.

 _'Ai, he's….'_

Silence doesn't come easily to the pirate, but the sudden hush makes Akechi nervous.

 _'Captain?'_

 _'… I lost it…'_

 _'Lost what, Seadog?'_

 _'H-he… the Lad… I need to head back.'_

Akechi doesn't like the frantic sound in Kidd's voice. _'What happened to Sakamoto?'_

 _'Blood loss is a bitch.'_ Is all the pirate says as he disconnects from the shared link.

A silence falls among the three until Loki speaks.

 _'What now, Crow? Are we going to ignore that cry for help?'_ Loki twirls his hair between his fingers.

 _'I'm trying to get rid of the Phantom Thieves, not save them.'_

Robin Hood huffs. _'Perhaps you didn't hear how Kidd sounded. If Sakamoto dies, how will Kurusu react?'_

 _'Oh that's right~'_ Akechi could feel a phantom hand ruffle his hair. _'How will Joker react? He might become so lost in despair and guilt that he'll no longer be the man you felt attached to.'_

The teen almost growls out. _'I was never attracted to him.'_

 _'Oh? What a load of shit.'_ Loki laughs loudly. _'But hey, whatever floats your sinking ass, Crow.'_

Loki falls silent after that, leaving Akechi with Robin Hood.

'We should at least make an effort, Sakakmto and Captain may not… enjoy our company, but for the time being they need us.' The light persona suggests. 'See past your hatred of Kurusu and bring back the one he loves.' Robin Hood shut off the mindlink after that, leaving Akechi to his thoughts.

Akechi let out a soft groan and resisted the urge to slam his head into the table. His personas were used to playing the devil's advocate with his mind, but he couldn't help but feel like Robin Hood was right. Kurusu would be indebted to him, which would make his betrayal all the sweeter.

"Something on your mind, Akechi?"

The brunet was pulled from his mussing as he turned to address the other occupant in the room. "Ah, it's nothing, Niijima-san."

Sae narrowed her eyes slightly, not exactly trusting the answer her partner had given her. "Did the Butcher of Tokyo case hit something?"

 _'Yes. Sakamoto.'_ Akechi gave a small smile. "No."

 _'Liar.'_ Robin Hood almost growled.

 _'Bullshit~'_ Loki sang.

"You seem lost in thought, are you sure?"

"Positive, Niijima-san… Actually, what do you think of the Butcher?"

Sae leaned on her arm and her forehead scrunched up in thought. "You're asking me for an opinion on a murderer?" She said with a stern voice. "The very people we're supposed to track down and capture as a part of the police. Do you really require an opinion on it?"

"Ah, my apologizes."

"Is that what's been on your mind?" Sae sighed. "You don't have time to worry about that now. Just pay attention to what matters most."

Akechi looked down at his coffee; the liquid was a light brown… like Sakamoto's eyes. Surely he hadn't gotten attached to the fiery and vulgar blond. Yet… he couldn't get the sound of the teen's scream out of his head… and Captain Kidd's frantic sounding voice.

The detective prince tries again. "Niijima-san-"

"Enough, Akechi!" She snaps. "Drop the subject and focus on the case."

"This is about the case!" The teen stands up abruptly and the prosecutor stares at him in surprise. "I have to save a friend before he dies!"

 _'Friend?'_

 _"Ooo~ development.'_

"What are you talking about? Did the Butcher contact you?"

Akechi cursed himself for his slip up. "Yes… yes, he did. He has one of my… friends and I'm the only one that can save him. So, please forgive any future outbursts, Niijima-san."

Sae eyed him for a few moments. "Very well, let's go over how he thinks."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji awoke to a weight settling itself on his thighs. For a second he wondered what Akira was doing until he remembered where he was and started to struggle.

"You're alive?" Butcher's voice sounded above him. "Good."

Ryuji felt a hand grasp his neck and pin him further into the dirty floor. The blond let out a wheeze and settled down, vision swimming from behind the blindfold. He faintly hears Butcher mess around for something until pain explodes in his wounded side. He tries desperately to wiggle away only for the pressure to increase on his neck.

"Stay still." Butcher growled, yanking hard at the knife still buried in the teen. "If you don't want another one in your chest."

Ryuji let out a whimper and tried to relax as the serial killer pulled out the knife. Butcher got off his legs and the blond could hear the creaking of a chair nearby.

"Most of my victims don't survive past the first stab." Butcher nudges Ryuji's ribs. "Then again not ever one of my toys know they need to calm down to slow the blood flow."

Ryuji doesn't say anything, choosing to try and tune out the man. There was another nudge to his ribs, more like poking him and testing the waters rather than getting him to talk. The blond kept quiet, although his body trembled with something other than fear.

"You were stabbed, Skull, how did you manage to keep calm?" Butcher nudges him again. "You lot must've gotten used to being stabbed with whatever you use to change hearts."

Ryuji turns his head away from the voice, almost curling into a ball and trying to turn his body away. He couldn't keep his mind of how dizzy and hot he felt.

"Oi."

The blond wanted to gag.

"Oi."

He desperately wished Kidd would come back.

"Oi!"

A steel toed boot harshly flew into his stomach, causing him to let out a weak sounding grunt.

"Too good to talk to me, Skull?"

Ryuji couldn't help it, with the combined pain and symptoms, he threw up. He heard Butcher growl out a curse as he backed up. Ryuji weakly coughed afterward and flopped backwards; rolling away from his stomach contents. He was suddenly picked up by his collar and a rough hand was on his forward.

"Really? Of all the fucking things…"

Ryuji could feel whatever had bound his wrists to the pole come free, but the blond was too weak to and escape. He grunted as he was lifted over a large shoulder and the world started to move from behind the blindfold. Ryuji closed his eyes to minimize the woozy feeling, everything hurt and he wished the others would find him already. The world stopped and suddenly the blond was thrown onto something springy.

 _'A-A bed? Why would he-'_

A weight settled on his thighs and the teen felt his heart rate shoot up and his stomach dropped. Butcher wasn't going to do this was he? None of the bodies on the news had been sexual assaulted! He squirmed underneath him as his wrists were grabbed and tied to the headboard. Ryuji tugged in vain at the bindings until a thick hand squeezed around his neck.

"If you'd think I'd do that too ya, you wouldn't be wrong."

Ryuji felt the blood from his face drain as he trembled.

"But," The blond could feel his shirt being cut away. "I'm not that kind of person. I get my enjoyment watching people squirm and scream as I cut them up." He heard something clatter nearby as Butcher got off his legs and let go of his neck. "I, unfortunately, need to keep you alive."

Ryuji whimpered as he felt something wet drag across his knife wound.

"So keeping your wounds from getting infected is the only way to do so. That's the only reason you're up here."

 _'Wounds… He plans doing more shit to me?'_

 _'Lad!'_

Ryuji almost jerked up in surprise at Kidd's voice. _'Kidd! You came back!'_

 _'Of course I came back! What persona would I be if I didn't come back for the other self?'_

The blond took his mind off of what Butcher was does. He said he was keeping him alive, so he shouldn't do anything else right?

 _'Lad, what happened while I was gone?'_

 _'Nothin'… he just… removed the knife and I sorta threw up…'_

 _'On his shoes?'_

 _'I wish.'_ Ryuji gives a mental small laugh. _'Did you get to Arsene?'_

 _'…._ '

 _'Kidd?'_

 _'I got Akechi and Robin Hood instead…'_

'Them!?' Ryuji flinched as Butcher finished cleaning his infected wound. 'Oh all-'

"You're lucky I have to get back to work." Butcher calmly said. "When I get back, I'm giving Joker a call."

Ryuji listened as he left the room and slammed the door shut. He visible relaxed as he heard the front door close.

Ryuji sagged against his bindings. _'Kidd?'_

 _'Ay?'_

 _'….. What did Akechi say?'_

 _'I left before I could get an answer….'_

 _'What!? My ass is gonna get killed and you left without an answer!?'_

 _'Oi!'_ Kidd snapped and Ryuji could hear the distinct sound of _Adventure Galley_ creaking under the skeleton's grip _. 'I aint gonna apologize for rushin' back here and checking on your ass to make sure ya didn't die!'_

 _'…'_ Ryuji looked off to the side or what could be an attempt to look away with a blindfold on.

 _'Listen, Lad…'_ Kidd sighed at his other self's silence. _'I didn't mean to snap at ya. This whole serial killer bullshit has me scared too… If ya want, I'll can try and grab Arsene and Akira …'_

 _'No… just…'_ Ryuji sighed. _'I guess I gotta trust… Akechi to get me out of here…'_

 _'You ain't thrilled about it.'_

 _'No… but I guess I ain't gotta choice or a say in it.'_

Kidd fell silent after that, yet the sounds of Adventure Galley sailing in Ryuji's mindscape filled the quiet void. Ryuji could feel himself drifting off to the sound of the rocking pirate ship and the feeling of Kidd's protective gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rin Sugawara, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _Nana Matsumoto, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _Reiko Okada, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _Hina Nishimura, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _Naoki Okamoto, Male, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _COD: Decapitation_

 _COD: Decapitation_

 _Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _Found: Yoyogi Park_

 _Age: 29_

 _Age: 29_

 _Male_

 _Male_

Akechi felt like pulling out his hair as he went over the victims of the case. The Butcher had only changed his MO once, choosing to switch between genders. Now he changed it again, opting to go after a teen this time and one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves. How Butcher had found out about Sakamoto being a Thief was beyond him at the moment. Akechi knew Sakamoto had a loud mouth, but any passing adult that heard the teen shouts brushed it off as nonsense. The detective suppressed his deep seeded groan of annoyance and drank the rest of his coffee.

Robin Hood spoke up and Akechi was glad for the distraction _. 'I've never seen you this stumped.'_

 _'All those hours of Ace Attorney are coming back to bit you in the ass, huh?'_ Loki teased.

 _'Shut up.'_ Akechi snapped, clearly not in the mood to be messed with.

 _'Oooo~'_ The teen could see Loki leaning across the table with a sneer on his face _. 'Murder of Crow is all feisty today. What's wrong? Not enough coffee?'_

 _'Shut up.'_

 _'Does whiny detective want his sippy cup~?'_

Akechi could feel a headache coming on. "Shut up!"

"I beg your pardon?"

 _'Wrong voice.'_ Loki and Robin Hood said as Akechi cast his red eyed gaze on a miffed Sae.

"M-My apologies, Niijima-san... I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that..." The prosecutor crossed her arms. "Perhaps you should be taken off the case. You have a personal involvement with it."

"Nijiima-san, I have to stay on this case."

"Because your friend was caught? That's exactly why you should be taken off." She uncrossed her arms and her expression harden. "You're putting emotions into this and that's exactly what you shouldn't be doing."

"I-" Akechi was interrupted as his phone went off.

 ** _Kurusu:_** _Meeting_

The brunet sighed and packed up his copy of the case note. "Forgive me, Niijima-san, but I must stay on this case. I… I have someone depending on me." He put the notes in his briefcase. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

'Damn.' Loki spoke as Akechi left the station. _'Stone cold, Goro-boro.'_

 _'Your nicknames for me are getting worse.'_

 _'You have someone depending on you?'_ Robin Hood sounded… pleased _. 'It's… amazing to hear you putting effort into finding Sakamoto.'_

'I have my reasons.'

'Sure you do.'

After giving the owner of LeBlanc a nod in acknowledgement, Akechi walked up the steps to the hideout and was greeted by the leader. Kurusu was visibly a wreck; his hair was even more of a mess than it usually was and his nails had been chewed on more than normal. His glasses were on the table in front of him and his eyes were glued to his phone screen. The other… lesser Phantom Thieves were surrounding him, Takamaki and the cat settled themselves closest to Kurusu. The pigtailed blonde had an arm around Kurusu's shoulders while Morgana set himself in their leader's lap. Kitagawa, Niijima, Sakura, and Okumra set themselves just as close as the other two had. The buzz coming from their personas was nearly deafening and Akechi wondered how the others weren't getting headaches from their constant chatter.

The detective set down his briefcase, drawing attention to his presence as the case made a soft thunk on the ground.

"Have you found anything?" Niijima asked.

"Unfortunately, the Butcher knows how to cover his tracks." Akechi sighed as he sat in a nearby chair.

Niijima looked as if she wanted to say something more, but the sound of Kurusu's phone going off interrupted her. The ebony, fuzzy haired teen put it on the table as if it the device had stung him. He took a few breaths before answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Has it been done?" Butcher voice flittered in through the speaker.

"We… we need more time." Kurusu answered with clenched teeth.

Butcher sighed and there was the sound of cloth moving. "How much time do you need to change a simple heart?"

"More than you would think? Where's Skull?"

"Alive." The sound of Sakamoto grunting came through. "Perhaps I know what can speed up the leader of the famous Phantom Thieves."

There were more sounds of rustling before the frantic sounding voice of Sakamoto was heard.

"Oi… Oi! What are you-?! D-Don't! Please!"

"Hold still and this will hurt less than it needs to."

"S-Stop! Please don't-! **NO!** "

There was a split second of silence and Akechi had feared that Butcher had killed him until a blood curdling scream from the faux blond rang loudly in the air.

 **"Stop!"**

Takamaki and Okumura stared at the phone with wide eyes, pale faces, and covered mouths.

 **"No more!"**

Sakura had slammed her hands over her headphones and tightly shut her eyes while Niijima tried her best to comfort her despite the student president shaking herself.

 **"P-Please…"**

Kitagawa and Morgana were stunned silent as they both stared at the phone. Kitagawa seemed to fold a bit in on himself, almost as if he wanted to block out the screams. Kurusu was-

 _"A-A-Akira… H-Help…"_

…broken after Sakamoto whimpered that out. A harsh sound escaped the leader as tears weld up in his eyes.

"You have four days now. Wait any longer and you'll find Skull in Yoyogi Park. Have a nice night Phantom Thieves." Butcher ended the call after that.

The dam burst and Kurusu tried his best to muffle his cries, his body shook harshly until the rest of the thieves hugged their shaken leader. Akechi felt a pang in his heart at the sight of their affection.

 _'Akechi? What do you plan on doing?'_

 _'Yeah? What's the plan Goro-boro?'_

 _'I…'_ Akechi looked at the sobbing figure of Kurusu. _'We're finding Sakamoto. I'll be going into Mementos.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuji woke up to a low pounding in his head and he groaned as he pried his head away from a pool of… why did it smell like…? What happened yesterday came rushing back to him and the pounding increases in volume as the blond starts to freak out. His eye… Butcher had taken his eye… the killer had held the blond's face still as he slipped up the blindfold and cut it out… the others had heard his screams of pain over speaker phone. His throat hurt from his cries and he wanted the others to find him and quickly. Ryuji knew he couldn't survive another one of whatever Butcher had in store.

 _'You still there, Lad?'_

 _'Kidd?'_

 _'Ay.'_

Ryuji curled in on himself, being careful to mind his wounded face. _'He took it.'_

 _'…I know… I could feel it.'_

 _'I wanna go home… I can't take any more of this…'_

Ryuji could almost see the grimace Kidd had on his face. _'I'm gonna try and reach out again, lad, but I need for you to stay awake. Can you do that?'_

 _'I'm awake now, ain't I?'_ The blond could feel the darkness calling for him once more. _'But… You gotta hurry… Ain't sure how long I'm gonna last.'_

 _'Let's see if the wind is in my favor.'_

The blond could feel the persona disappear and he was once again left alone to the darkness. Ryuji sighed and shivered from the coldness of the room. His arms were dead weight above him, his side still hurt from yesterday, and his eye was gone… Ryuji never really thought of his own vitality until now. He'd easily give his life to protect any of the other Phantom Thieves, namely Akira. The faux blond hated his situation, hated being the reason the others were forced to change the heart of someone, and hated how he got caught… The vulgar teen sank himself further into the mattress, letting out a small hiss of pain when he accidently hit his face against his arm.

He closed his remaining eye and escaped into his mindscape, hoping to find some sense of calm within the endless sea. Ryuji sat on the deck of the empty _Adventure Galley_ and stared out onto the waves. The vulgar teen placed a hand over his right eye and gritted his teeth. Would… would losing his eye compromise his place on the team? Would they get angry with him for being kidnapped? Would they say it was his fault that this happened? Too many thoughts were running through his head and it started to feel like the track team all over again.

Ryuji curled up and buried his face in his knees; he wished Akira was here or at least the leader's persona, Arsene. Some sense of familiarity to calm the blond's fried and jumpy nerves. He wanted to be held and told that he was loved and safe. That nothing would ever hurt him as long as Akira was there. Ryuji suppressed the urge to cry as a clawed hand settled itself in his short, bright colored locks. The teen didn't look up as someone sat down beside him. Ryuji leaned into the welcomed feeling, not caring about the coldness of the bones beneath the clothes.

"Did you?"

"Ay, he's gotta pinpoint on your location." The hand left his head and something else, soft and ill-fitting, took its place. "You're getting rescued, Lad."

Ryuji looked up at Kidd just as the pirate slipped his eye patch of his right eye. "Wha-"

"If I can fight with one eye, so can ya, Lad." The skeleton answered.

The teen raised a hand and gingerly touched the black eye cover. He quickly shook the tears away and beamed at Kidd. "Whatca gettin' all mushy about? This ain't like ya at all."

Kidd barked out a laugh and Ryuji was close enough to hear the captain's bones rattle. "Ye numbskull! Ye were the one making the water all choppy! The ocean is a fickle mistress, lad, ye mustn't test her."

Ryuji gave a smug grin, it wasn't often that Kidd slipped into his old pirate lingo."Ye?"

"Ye know what I meant."

"I-"

Adventure Galley suddenly lurched, sending the blond face first into the deck while Kidd stood up and looked around rapidly.

"What the eff!?"

"He's back… and he's staring at you." Kidd's voice turned stern and cold.

"E-eh?" Ryuji got to his feet. "Whadda-"

The ship lurched again as a wave slammed into the side of it, sending Ryuji flying off of it and into the water.

"Lad!"

"Kidd!" The teen struggled to remain above the waves. "Kidd!" A waved slammed into Ryuji, sending him deep underwater.

 ** _"Ryuji!"_**

Ryuji flinched awake as a hand tightly grasped his neck.

"I don't know what you did or said." Butcher's voice was tense and angry. "But the police are planning a raid on this house." The pressure increased.

"I-I-" Ryuji wheezed and tried to fight back. "I didn't say anythin'!"

"Like fuck you did." A fist slammed in his bare chest and the teen coughed harshly at the pain. "You said a name last night."

 _'I did?'_

"Was that a code for something?" Another fist slam. "'Akira?' Who the fuck is that?"

"N-No one!" Ryuji couldn't keep this up for much longer. His heart was beating wildly and his lungs were rapidly running out of air, but he'd rather die than tell the killer who Akira was.

Butcher growled, clearly angered and annoyed with the blond's lie. "Since you won't tell me, I guess I'm speeding up the date of your death."

The vulgar teen's blood ran cold and his body froze. H-he was gonna die? R-Right now? Ryuji drew in a deep breath and coughed harshly as the pressure disappeared only to move to his legs. His body jerked in an attempt to dislodge Butcher as he set himself on his thighs. Ryuji could feel his body seize up just as was a knife plunged deep into his stomach. The faux blond screamed in pain and fought to get the killer to stop, but it was to no avail. Butcher kept stabbing rapidly and deeply, hitting every major organ before he slammed the knife into one of the blond's lungs. Blood whelmed up in Ryuji's mouth as the Butcher got up.

"It's a shame I had to kill you this way, Skull. I would've loved to play a game of Russian Roulette with your limbs, but that's never going to happen now. I do hope Detective Akechi likes my gift to him."

Butcher left, leaving the vulgar teen laying on a bed in a pool of his own blood. The room was starting to get cold as Ryuji laid there; this wasn't the metaverse, there was no dia to heal him and no recarm to bring him back. _He was truly going to die here._

 _'Lad!'_

Kidd.

 _'Lad, speak to me!'_

Everything hurt.

 _'Lad, hold on!'_

He couldn't.

 ** _'Lad!'_**

Ryuji blacked out just as the door slammed open from downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seems none of the shadows have anything I need." Akechi turned away as the shadow disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

"This is the fourth one we've encountered." Robin Hood said as he floated down to the ground. "How many others must we fight?"

"As many as we need to until Crow gets what he wants." Loki smiled. "I've never seen him like this. And that's including the time we found who Shido was."

Akechi walked pass his personas and further into Mementos. The teen was hoping that one of the shadows in the labyrinth could tell him where or who Butcher was. Any shadow that spotted the enraged detective fled into the darkness with a whimper.

"Calm yourself, Akechi." Robin Hood spoke. "It'll take longer to find anything information if you keep scaring them away."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Akechi turned to face the light persona. "Wait around until Butcher takes something else from Sakamoto?"

"You could always go after Hoshibo's shadow." Loki suggested with a smirk. "Then you'll be able to get Sakamoto back and your precious Kurusu will be so happy-" The trickster stopped short as a saber was thrust into his face.

"Shut your mouth." Akechi growled, eyes narrowing from behind his mask. "He means nothing to me nor does his boyfriend."

Loki smacked the sword away. "Really now? Remember that talk we had at the station? I said Kurusu would no longer be the man you felt attached to."

"What of it?"

Robin Hood shook his head; he already knew where this was going. "Oh dear…"

"You said and I quote," Loki cleared his throat and spoke, mirroring Akechi's voice. "I was never attracted to him."

The brunet faltered slightly. "I-"

"And I can't help but think that you might be growing attached, sorry, _attracted_ to Sakamoto as well." Loki lowered himself until he was right in Akechi's face. "What struck such an intense feeling in you? You normally keep shit like this locked away in that cold heart of yours."

"Shut up."

"Do you truly want Kurusu to owe you or is there something else to this tale?"

"Shut up!"

"Was his screams and whimpers of pain that brought you here? _To bring justice to Butcher in another way instead of succumbing to his ways?_ **Has Goro Akechi, lapdog to Masayoshi Shido, gained a conscious and finally decided on his own path?"** The air around Loki warped around as the horned persona stared down his other self.

Akechi looked ready to cut off the trickster's head "I said-"

"Enough!" Robin Hood yelled out, grabbing their attention. "The more you two bicker, the faster Sakamoto dies! Is that what you want!?"

Loki huffed and crossed his arms, floating away to the top of the ceiling while Akechi rubbed at his arm.

"Apologies… I got caught up…" The brunet sheathed his saber. "I'm… frustrated. Surely people would notice someone stalking someone else."

"If it doesn't concern them, they don't care." Loki spoke.

Robin Hood glanced at the persona before directing his attention back to Akechi. "Perhaps Butcher doesn't stalk them."

"Hmm? Then how do you suppose he know their every move?"

Robin Hood was at a lost. "Perhaps he watches them?"

Akechi made to respond but the cloven hooved persona interrupted.

"We should leave before Reaper appears. If any shadow knows how to kill, it would be them."

"Reaper? He could have the answers I need…"

"Not Reaper." Both personas interrupted that line of thought. "They'll shot first and keep shooting until you're dead."

"So back to the real world it is…"

Akechi's body was sore as he walked into the police station. As usual, the station was a mess, detectives and officers were flying in and out of the place some on new leaders and others on call. A sketch artist, Akechi vaguely remembered his name, sat in his seat, bored out of his mind and looking out of the window. The brunet made his way over to the quiet artist, starting the man out of his daze.

"Ah, Akechi-kun, can I help you with something?"

"Ah-"

"Maruyama!" One of the other detectives yelled out, causing the artist to flinch. "Go do something useful and grab us some coffee!"

Maruyama sighed and got up from his desk. "Apologies, Akechi-kun. If you're asking if you missed anything." The artist pointed to a separate room, away from the noise. "A woman in her mid-thirties walked in and said her son was missing."

Akechi looked towards the room as Maruyama walked off to complete the request. The brunet opened the door to the room and a distraught face jerked up at the sound. There at the table sat a long black haired woman with brown eyes and her work outfit still on. Her eyes reminded Akechi of…

"Akechi-san?" The woman got up from the seat. "You're the person who they sent to help me?"

"I am. Might I ask who you're looking for?"

The woman immediately dug through her purse and pulled out a picture of… Sakamoto!?

"He had plans to go to a friend's house, but he never called me…" The woman, Ms. Sakamoto, rubbed at her red eyes. "I had assumed that he would call me later, but he never did… and when I woke up this morning, he wasn't back!" Ms. Sakamoto started crying. "Please, you have to find him! Ryuji's the only person I have left!"

Ms. Sakamoto's sobs hit Akechi hard in the heart, giving the teen flashbacks to his own mother and their struggles. He could see why Ryuji loved his mother dearly and why he needs to find him before he winds up in Yoyogi Park.

"I'll find your son with everything I have, Sakamoto-san." Akechi picked up the picture of Sakamoto smiling. Would his mother still want the feisty blond back after everything the serial killer had done to him?

"You'll find him?" Ms. Sakamoto looked at him, chocolate colored eyes nearly shining with hope.

"I promise."

"Oh thank you!" She hugged him, causing the brunet to flinch from the unexpected hug. "I'm sorry I can't do more… I came here on my break." She hands him a piece of paper. "Thank you again, Akechi-san." She turned to leave.

"Ah." He quickly pocketed the paper. "Shall I walk you to the station?"

She shook her head with a sad smile. "I can't take away any more of your time. Please call me once you find him, Akechi-san." She left the room after that.

Akechi watched as the woman left the building before digging the paper out of his pocket.

 _Mai Sakamoto (XXX)-XXX-XXX_

 _'Seems Sakamoto gets his eyes from his mother.'_ Robin Hood spoke up.

 _'You've met the lad's mother?'_

Akechi nearly jumped as Captain Kidd's voice rang through the mindscape.

 _'Holy shit!'_ Loki cursed. _'Warn a guy would you!'_

 _'I'm makin' this quick.'_ Kidd sounded stern _. 'I'm only stayin' long enough for ye to get a pinpoint on the lad.'_

 _'Only a pin point?'_ Loki asked. _'Surely the captain could do something more.'_

 _'Like?'_

 _'A direct location.'_ Robin Hood suggested.

Kidd grew quiet and, for a second, Akechi thought he would say no.

 _'Ai… It requires a bit of me energy…But if it gets Ryuji out of the situation he's in… I'll do it.'_

Akechi was surprised, this was the first time the teen had heard the skeleton say Sakamoto's name. A sudden flash of energy washed over him.

 _'There. Now try.'_

Akechi honed in on the signal, feeling it shoot far out from the station and into an area of old houses in a suburb. The signal shrank down to a house on the far left and the brunet felt a surge of power just as Kidd cut it off.

 _'I hope ye got what ye need.'_

'Yes. Thank you, Captain.' Akechi thanked the skeleton.

 _'Ai.'_ Was all the persona said before the link cut off.

 _'Next step?'_

"Telling Chief Hoshibo."

The old door was no match as for the battering ram from the officers. Once the door was open, they rushed in, guns drawn and shouting "clear" into the house. Akechi walked in and was hit by a buzzing feeling, almost as if something was calling out to him. The buzzing got louder as he walked up the stairs to an adjacent room. Throwing open the door, Akechi was greeted by a sight that almost made him drop his gun.

Sakamoto lay in his own blood, arms secured above him and knife in his chest. A blood soaked blindfold lay beside his head and his right eye… was gone. Multiple stab wounds marked his stomach and chest. The entire room smelt like blood and Akechi knew he would never be able to get the scent out of his mind.

 _'Oh my…'_

 _'Fucking hell…'_

Akechi feared that he might've been too late until the buzzing increased to near deafening volume.

'Kidd?'

'Help him.' Came Kidd's small and almost broken voice.

Akechi approached the bed and placed two fingers against the blond neck. His pulse was extremely faint, but it was there, Sakamoto was still alive. The brunet made quick work of the blond's bindings and yelled for the paramedics. He heard a few of the officers call for the medical technicians as he gently lifted up the blond, not caring that blood got on his clothes. He heard Sakamoto make a noise close to a whimper as he was handed off to the paramedics. Against his better judgement, Akechi joined the medics on the trip back to the hospital, his thoughts were a mess and for once Loki and Robin Hood were silent.

The teen watched as the rushed the blond immediately into surgery, leaving the brunet standing there in bloody clothes. He quietly pulled off his gloves and pulled out his phone, mind still in a daze as he dialed Mai Sakamoto's number.

"Akechi-san? Has there been an update?"

"We found him." He slowly said. "He's in the hospital."

"What?!" Akechi could hear something drop in the background. "What happened?"

"He…" The brunet covered his mouth as his body shook. "He was kidnapped by the Butcher of Tokyo." Something he knew, but could tell the woman about. "He's in critical condition and in surgery…"

A sob came from the other line that almost caused Akechi to start crying. "I-I-I'm on my way."

She hung up afterwards, leaving the teen with his thoughts. He killed others before, but that was using the metaverse and not having to see a bloody body or corpse from the aftermath. Sakamoto was dying, or very possibly on his last thread of life when Akechi found him. Who knows how long it had taken them to find the blond…

'Akechi.' Robin Hood softly said. 'You should inform the thieves of this…'

'I don't think he can talk…' Loki, for once, wasn't being his snarky self.

Akechi shakily opened the group chat and sent out a message.

 _I found him._

 ** _Kurusu:_** _You what?!_

 ** _Takamaki:_** _Oh my god!_

 ** _Kitagawa:_** _Oh my!_

 ** _Niijima:_** _How?_

 ** _Sakura:_** _You found Ryuji?!_

 ** _Okumura:_** _How is he, Akechi-kun?_

 _He's… He's in the hospital._

 _Butcher took his eye and stabbed him several times in the chest and stomach._

 _He's in critical condition and in surgery._

 _…Several People are typing…_

Akechi couldn't stomach looking at the chat and pocketed his phone before reaching to wipe away at… tears? Had he been crying? This was a first…

'Are you crying?'

'Holy shit.'

The brunet sunk into one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands. He had kept all of this locked away, not daring to show weakness in front of Shido. Was seeing Sakamoto in such a state strong enough to break the lock on his emotions? Seeing and hearing how distraught his mother was bring back old memories and Akechi tried to squash them down as best as he could, yet they still surfaced. For the first time since he was young, Goro Akechi felt something.


	7. Chapter 7

A steady beeping sound greeted Ryuji as he came back into the conscious world. One unfocused brown eye stared up at the white ceiling as he tried to collect his thoughts and figure out where he was. Something shifted at his side which grabbed the teen's attention. Ryuji shifted slightly as he caught sight of a bundle of black and white fur. The fur lump slept calmly at his waist, Morgana's ear twitched every now and then before it settled down. Feeling weights on his hands, Ryuji's eye slowly drifted over to where Ann and Akira were both asleep, his hands were clasped in theirs. The blonde had his hand in a light grip while their fuzzy haired leader had his in an unbreakable grip, as if he was afraid that Ryuji would drift away. The vulgar teen felt a tug at his heartstrings at the affection as he glanced around the rest of the room.

Yusuke and Futaba sat nearby on one the couches; the navigator was using the artist as a pillow as the pair slept soundly. The glow from the hacker's laptop illuminated their dozing faces. Haru and Makoto slept curled up against the wall; the blanket that was draped over them rose and fell with each inhale. Akechi was… Akechi was sitting near the window, seeming to stare endlessly into the evening sky as his… uncovered hands clenched at his light brown hair. Ryuji dropped his head back onto the pillow and let out a deep breath, causing Morgana's ears to flicker towards him before bright blue eyes appeared from under black lids.

"Hey, Mona." Ryuji softly said with a small smile as the feline's eyes widened.

"Ryuji! You're awake!" Morgana's yelling startled everyone awake and brought Akechi out of his musings. "Ryuji's awake!"

Akira's head bolted up, causing his glasses to fall off as he looked at Ryuji, who gave him a dozy smile in response. "Ryuji…" The leader hugged him, making sure to be careful of the equipment and his wounds. "You're okay…" His voice hitched as he whispered.

Ryuji wished he could hug back, but his arms felt like lead. Ann quickly hugged him after Akira had let go, her body shook as tears glistened in her eyes. Futaba joined Ryuji on the bed, causing Morgana to leap towards the end of the bed as the long haired teen settled next to him, arms wrapped around his neck. Ann eventually let go and stood beside Akira, giving another one of the thieves a turn to hug the awaken blond. Once everyone had gotten in their hug, tears included, they all settled nearby except for Akechi, who sat rooted to his spot. Ryuji looked past Futaba's hair at the teen; the detective's ruddy colored orbs were bloodshot and there were bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"You've been asleep for a while." Yusuke stated as he wiped away his own tears.

"I have?" Ryuji blinks, trying to get his eye to focus. "How long?"

"Five days, six hours, thirty-four minutes, and twelve seconds." Futaba spoke into his neck. "I've been counting."

"H-Have you guys been here the entire time?"

They nodded.

"We've been here ever since Akechi told us that he saved you." Akira explained.

 _'Akechi… saved me?'_ Ryuji glanced over at the teen, who seemed to flinch at what the ebony haired leader said. _'For real?'_

"When we got here, he and your mother were a wreck." Ann added. "He was-"

"My mom?" Ryuji interrupted her. "She's here too?"

"Yeah, she stepped out to get something to drink and-"

The sound of a door clicking open stopped the teen mid-explanation. Mai walked in, holding an coffee cup and looking drained, both emotionally and physically.

"Mom." Ryuji said as loud as he could with an unused voice.

His mother jumped slightly at his voice and dropped her cup as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Futaba got off the bed as Mai rushed over to her son's side. Ryuji reached up and buried his face in her shirt as she peppered his face and head with kisses.

"You're awake." She sobbed, repeating the same phrase into his hair.

Ryuji clenched at her shirt. "'M sorry I worried ya…" He hiccupped as his tears were soaked up by the clothing.

"Don't apologize. This wasn't your fault." Mai rubbed his back. "This was never your fault."

Ryuji was happy to be here, in his mother's arms and out of the hands of Butcher. He moved his head out of his mom's shirt and turned his eye towards the others. All of them were looking away in order to give the pair some sort of privacy. Akechi and Futaba's eyes were down cast to the ground, Ryuji could see flashes of sadness in their eyes. His mother pulled back and the vulgar teen resisted the urge to follow her.

"I'll go get the nurse." She kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving the phantom thieves alone.

"Your crying face is so not cute." Ann teased in an attempt to lift the mood.

Ryuji gave her an annoyed look and crossed his arms, leaning back into the hospital bed. "I ain't cute."

"What are you talking about?" Akira gave a small smirk. "You're the cutest one here."

"Akira." The blond hid his face in his hands while the rest of the team laughed.

"You beat out Mona-chan in cutest level." Haru added.

Ryuji sank further into the bed, face flushing a bright red as the laughter got louder.

"Sorry, Ryuji." The blond felt a pair of lips on his forehead. "It's good to have you back." Akira softly said. "We were all worried about you."

"Hmm." Ryuji pulled his hands away and yawned.

Morgana took his spot beside Ryuji on the bed as Akechi spoke up.

"I have something that needs to be said." The teen's voice was small and shaky, almost as if he was afraid to speak. "It's about my true intentions."

All eyes were on Akechi as the room grew silent, Ryuji could feel his eyelid growing heavy.

"I was originally going to…"

Ryuji tried to stay awake to hear the rest, but the realm of sleep was calling him. He fell unconscious shortly after feeling Kidd link to someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

"I was originally going to betray the team and turn everyone in." Akechi doesn't look up from the floor as he addresses the rest of the Phantom Thieves. "At the end of Niijima-san's palace, I would've set up an ambush of police officers."

Loki gave a low whistle. _'Damn, are you seriously telling them all of this?'_

 _'It's better to let them here it from Akechi then from Shido.'_ Robin Hood spoke.

"You've would've been arrested… and killed…" Akechi paused as he tried to gather the rest of his messed up thoughts. "… My employer and I tampered with the site, putting most of the votes on Okumura… We baited you and waited for your team to make their move. Once you sent the calling card, I waited for you to finish your fight with Okumura before I moved in and… killed him."

Robin Hood suggested. _'I feel like we need to stay far away from Okumura and Milady.'_

 _'I don't want a barrage of bullets flying at me.'_ Loki sounded nervous.

"With the public turned against you, Masayoshi Shido would rise to Prime Minster and… control everything." Akechi could feel glares searing into his skin. "And I helped him out every step of the way. I caused the mental breakdowns." With that, Akechi raises his head to face down the Phantom Thieves.

Sakura was glaring at him from her spot next to Kurusu, who held the now unconscious Sakamoto's hand. The ebony haired leader seemed stoic, but Akechi could tell from his furrowed eyebrows that he was thinking. Takamaki and Niijima stared at him as they stood next to Okumura, whose hands were clenched at her sides and her head was bowed. Kitagawa was silent, sitting in his chair with his hands folded over his mouth. Morgana's eyes were locked onto Kurusu, watching and waiting for the teen to speak. There was a heavy buzz in the air from the personas, drowning out the sounds from Sakamoto's cardiac monitor. Kurusu's eyes flicker down to their joined hands before he closed his eyes.

"You told us the truth, Akechi." Their leader began. "And you didn't have to." He squeezes Sakamoto's hand. "You murdered, framed us, and are working with the man that ruined my life… Yet, you found Ryuji and brought him back alive… I thank you for that."

Takamaki rubbed her arm and looked over at the sleeping blond. "I agree with Akira."

"As do I." Kitagawa spoke up.

Nijiima and Morgana gave each other a knowing look while Sakura and Okumura were silent.

"Akechi." The detective turned his ruddy eyes at the younger Niijima. "Why did you tell us this? You had every right to keep this secret from us."

The teen looked over at Sakamoto. "I pushed down my emotions as I worked with Shido. I hadn't expected to… be caught up in that storm of his."

"Yeah… he's amazing. We're still stuck in that storm." Akira says with a soft smile.

Akechi could feel heat rise to his cheeks and he fought to keep it down.

 _'So you are attracted to Sakamoto!'_

 _'Loki, please.'_

"Why did you work for him? For Shido?" Sakura spoke up suddenly. "For the man that killed my mother?"

Akechi pulls slightly at his cuffs. "That man is my father…"

There was a stunned silence that fell heavily in the room.

"Masayoshi Shido is your father?" Okumura sounded surprised.

Akechi could feel a knot well up in his stomach, it was now or never to tell the Thieves his story. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell them his story. Starting from his life with his mother and her suicide; being passed from foster home to foster home before he made a name for himself. He talked about gaining his powers before finding his way to Shido.

"I was planning on killing him once he had become prime minster. To avenge my mother… and myself as well."

"…How long have you been planning this?" Takamaki asked as she broke the silence.

"I believe I've lost track of time."

Robin Hood tilted his head. _'I'd say it's been a few years.'_

 _'You kept track of that shit?_ ' In his mindseye, the brunet could see the trickster leaning on his sword with a bored expression on his face.

The Thieves visibly jumped as they heard Loki's voice and Akechi cursed the horned persona for speaking now.

Kitagawa blinked, dark colored eyes wide in surprise. "I thought Robin Hood was your persona?"

Morgana bolted up from the bed. "Does that mean you have the same powers as Akira?"

Niijima seemed to be deep in thought. "Akira can control a multitude of personas. Whose to say that his power is only available to him?"

"You mean like a wildcard?" Kurusu asked as he leaned back in his chair. "It would depend on which one was his initial persona."

"Ah…" Akechi trailed off. He had forgotten which one of the two had come first when he had his awakening.

 _'Do you remember, archer?'_

 _'That chuck of memory is a mess, Loki, even I don't remember.'_

 _'Loki, the god of chaos?'_ Akechi was surprised to hear Arsene's voice. _'This is quite a surprise.'_

 _'I go by a lot of other names, demon.'_ Loki crossed his hooved legs. _'Would you like to know them all over-'_

Akechi felt a small spark of electricity and judging from the rest of the teens, they had felt it too.

 _'I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, Loki, but Kidd and I are in a loving relationship.'_ Arsene grinned like the devil he was. _'So watch your forked tongue or Kidd and I shall cut it out.'_

 _'Well, damn. If I wasn't married to chaos and mischief, I'd tap the feathered ass-'_

 _'One more word and ye lose that tongue.'_ Kidd growled out.

Akechi coughed and cleared his throat, trying to fight down a blush of embarrassment. "I apologize for… Loki's actions. It's something that Robin Hood and I have been trying to work on."

 _'And failing~'_

"He's quite talkative." Kitagawa spoke.

"You have-" The sound of the brunet's phone going off interrupted him. "Ah. My apologizes." He pulled the phone out. "It appears that the police chief needs me today. Shall we talk about this next time?"


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed by in a blur, with Ryuji falling in and out of consciousness and Akechi spending his time helping out the police, the thieves had kept a low profile. Now that Ryuji was awake for longer than an hour, the hospital had allowed his visitors to stay longer. Currently, Futaba and Morgana were with the blond. The long haired teen clacked away at her laptop while Ryuji mindlessly ran his fingers through the feline's fur as he sat on the bed beside him.

"Here." Futaba slid to sit next to Ryuji as she put her laptop on the table attached to the bed.

"...What the hell am I lookin' at?" Ryuji stared at the glowing screen.

Futaba grinned. "We designed eye patches for you. What do you think?"

Ryuji looked at the myriad of pictures with a soft smile. He could tell Akira's style easily, his wasn't as amazing as Yusuke or cute like Haru's but it was a nice middle ground. Their frizzy haired leader had drawn a Raichu design for his eye patch, he vaguely remembered telling Akira what his favorite Pokémon was. Ann had drawn a tiger, well, more like a tiger dressed as a pirate. The pigtailed blonde had put some work onto hers. Yusuke's was… a portrait of crashing waves, no doubt reflecting his mindscape and Kidd's past. Ryuji could feel the skeleton growing attached to it as he voted heavily on that design.

Makoto, bless their Queen's heart, had tried her best. She had drawn a lightning bolt in a pair of wings.

"Makoto tired." Futaba spoke up from her spot on the bed.

Ryuji gave a chuckle. "I know."

Futaba had drawn a picture similar to her Alibaba icon, except it was the blond with a mouthful of sharp teeth. Haru's was adorable, she had drawn a little soft and round version of the _Adventure Galley_ with his mask as the sail. Ryuji could hear Kidd swallow down a small noise at the cute design.

"Damn… you guys put a lot of work into these…"

"Well, duh." Futaba climbed into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him. "You mean a lot to us."

Ryuji felt himself tear up. "Thanks, Futaba."

"We almost lost you."

The blond gripped the sheets of the hospital bed; there was a faint throbbing pain that came from his wounds. "Futaba?"

"Yeah?"

"I ain't one to reject all the attention, but…" Ryuji trailed off. "Did somethin' happen during those five days I was out?"

A heavy silence filled the air as the navigator tightened her grip around him. Morgana's ears flattened against his head as he pawed at the bunched up sheets.

"Guys?" Brown eye flicked between the two. "What happened?"

"You… You flat lined on the operating table…" Morgana quietly spoke.

"You died." Futaba was shaking.

"I… died?" Ryuji blinked in surprise, one of his hands self-consciously gripped at his chest. "But… how did-"

"Kidd told us." The teen pulled her self away from the blond's shoulder. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. "He said that you died and that he was disappearing."

 _'Arsene was beyond himself. Asking for Kidd to stay with him for as long as possible.'_ Necronomicon spoke in her soft tone _. 'I've never seen him act like that before…'_

 _'He was on the verge of tears or what could be considered tears with a face full of fire.'_ Zorro added.

 _'… I was nearly gone until they brought you back.'_ Kidd said. _'You scared all of us, Lad.'_

"…What about my mom? Does she know?" Ryuji was almost afraid to ask, too scared to know the answer.

Morgana answered. "We never told her. We figured it was best for her not to know her."

Ryuji made to respond just as the sound of a text alert went off. The long haired girl pried herself away from the teen as she pulled out her phone.

"Haru ordered flowers for you!" She climbed out of the bed. "And she needs help carrying it up here. " She pulled at Morgana's cheeks. "Watch over him for me, Mona."

"Hey!" The feline pulled his face away. "Quit that and he'll be fine!"

Futaba gave him a smile, gave a Ryuji's hair a ruffle, and left the room. The blond sighed and flopped back against the pillow.

"I don't need watchin'." He huffed and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Shut up." Ryuji put his hands behind his head and attempted to rest his eyes.

A few seconds passed before the sound of the door opening and closing brought him out of his would be nap.

"That was quick." He responded without opening his eye.

"Sakamoto."

Brown eye shot open as the beeping from the cardiac monitor increased in frequency. Ryuji started at the man in the room and he felt his blood run cold. There, standing near the bed, was a man in his late thirties wearing a sleek gray shirt, brown belt, and black pants. Green eyes glared heavily at the stunned blond as he crossed his arms, Ryuji could see the muscles through the shirt.

"Sakamoto." The man repeated. "Skull."

It happened in a split second, Ryuji's eye flicked from the male to the call button nearby before he quickly reached for it just as the male lunged at him. The blond found his cry of surprise cut off as hand slapped over his mouth while his wrists were caught in a punishing grip.

"Ryuji Sakamoto." The man leaned on the mattress. "Born July 3rd,20XX, Age 16." Green eyes bore into a frighten brown one. "Your mother's name is Mai Sakamoto and your father is Raito Sakamoto. The two of them have been divorced for six years and you and your mother live in a small two room apartment." A smirk appeared on his face. "You got away from me, Skull, and I don't leave a victim alive."

The heart monitor grew louder as Ryuji trembled against Butcher's hold. He didn't want to die here, not again, and not to the serial killer.

"I can't kill you now, not with the police guarding your room." Butcher leaned down closer to the shaking blond's face. "But I'll leave you with this. If you tell the police what I look like, I will kill your mother."

"No!" His shout was muffled from behind the hand. "Don't touch her!"

Butcher increased the pressure on Ryuji's wrists and he flinched from the pain. "You don't get a say in that, Sakamoto. She'll live if you keep your mouth shut. Understand?"

Ryuji didn't say anything.

"If you don't respond, I'm breaking your jaw."

The teen nodded.

"Good." Butcher let go of him and backed up, heading for the door. "We'll talk soon, Skull." With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Ryuji lay there, watching the door in case the killer decided to come back. He wanted to cry and tell someone about what happened, but the threat of his mother's death hung heavily in his mind and heart. If keeping his mouth shut kept his mom alive, then Ryuji would stay quiet. He felt a weight on his legs, but made no move to acknowledge it as Morgana climbed out of his hiding spot. The cat repeated the blond's name, trying to grab his attention through the white static that filled the teen's head. The door opened again to reveal the rest of the thieves with vases of flowers. Akira immediately rushed to his side once he spotted Ryuji's ragged look and dead stare.

 _She'll live if you keep your mouth shut._

For the first time in years, Ryuji Sakamoto was quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days passed and Akechi had never longed for a break from this case. After the talk with the phantom thieves, the detective felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. They had decided to go after Shido once they finished with Sae, but in return, Akechi had to turn himself in. The teen had agreed after some hesitation, if that meant Shido would be arrested for everything he had done, then so be it. Akechi was currently exploring more of the house where Sakamoto was held captive. The police had already taken all of the Butcher's weapons and the bed that the blond was tied to. Akechi slowly paced around the foyer, making sure to step over the blood splotches on the floor.

 _'If you listen close enough, you can hear the screams of his past victims.'_

 _'Loki!'_ Akechi and Robin Hood snapped at the trickster.

 _'Sorry, not sorry. Grade A asshole remember?'_

Robin Hood sighed. _'It's quite hard to forget because you keep reminding us.'_

Loki smirked. _'I like pounding in that fact.'_

Akechi shook his head as he ventured down to the basement. The wooden stairs creaked under his weight as he descended; he brought his tie up to his nose in an attempt to mask the smell. A single pole sat surrounded by dried blood stains and bile. There were scratch marks and reminders of chipped nails scattered among the floor. Akechi turned his attention from the floor to the wall, seeing the faint imprint of the serial killer's weapons on the wallpaper. Blood splatter marked the off white walls in a random array, Akechi was faintly glad that Sakamoto's blood didn't join the wall.

 _'How is it that Butcher had found a house such as this?'_ Robin Hood asked.

Loki huffed. _'The better question is how he got to buy all those weapons without raising any alarms?'_

 _'Well, they were all household knives.'_ Akechi walked back upstairs. _'All of them were sharpened to the point where they could cut thrown anything flawlessly.'_ He paused in the doorway.

 _'Something wrong, Ace detective?'_

 _'Akechi?'_

 _'How did Butcher escape?'_

 _'Eh?'_

Akechi put a hand on his chin as he closed the door. ' _We weren't too far behind when Sakamoto… got stabbed. Yet, Butcher slipped out like it was nothing, we didn't find him anywhere, almost as if he vanished.'_

 _'Like a ninja~'_

 _'More like he was part of the force or something like that. To be able to slip in and out without suspicion.'_

 _'…For once, I have to agree with the archer.'_

 _'As do I.'_ Akechi left the house. _'It truly is a shame we can't find Sakamoto's phone.'_

Akechi was greeted by the concern duo of Kitagawa and Morgana, whose eyes were locked onto the silent Sakamoto.

 _'Oh dear. Has something happened while we've been gone?'_ Robin Hood spoke.

 _'…Ryuji-dono has been like this for a few days.'_ Goemon answered. _'Something has him and Captain silent as a forest in spring.'_

"We've tried everything to get him to talk." Kitagawa added. "Even Akira couldn't break through."

Morgana dugs his claws into the table and said nothing as his blue eyes drifted to the bed sheets. Akechi sat in one of the vacant seats and stared at Sakamoto. There were bags under his eye and his once bright brown eye looked dull almost as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"Perhaps the cameras caught what happened."

Akechi looked up at the camera mounted to the wall, angled so that it caught both the bed and the door.

"I'm afraid that won't do." The teen shook his head. "They told us that the cameras have been down for a few days. That's why we had guards stationed at the door.

"…You had guards? Then how did he…"

Sakakmoto suddenly speaking up caused the three of them to jump slightly and their eyes to be directed at the blond. The teen seemed to realize what he said and quickly fell silent.

"Ryuji?"

"Sakamoto?"

Sakamoto's hands clenched the sheets and he rapidly shook his head. Kitagawa moved to rest a hand on the blond's hands; Morgana did the same with his paw.

"I-I…" Sakamoto slapped a hand over his mouth and tightly closed his eye, tears were gathering at the corner of it.

Akechi got up and quietly placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Surely you can tell us about it."

Sakamoto looked up at him. "Promise me somethin' first."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you what happened… You gotta put my mom somewhere safe. Somewhere only you and the guys know about, okay?"

"Your mother?" Kitagawa and Akechi said simultaneously.

Sakamoto reached up and grabbed the detective by the collar, bringing him down to eye level. "Promise me you'll keep her safe." He almost snapped out.

"I promise, Sakamoto." Akechi responded after a few seconds.

"Okay…" He let go of the teen's shirt and slumped into the mattress. "Butcher walked in here a few days ago…"

"What!?"

 _'Butcher was here? But how?!_ ' Robin Hood yelled.

"How did he get passed the guards?" Kitagawa was just as confused as Akechi.

"…What did he say?"

"He said…" Sakamoto took a shaky breath. "He said that if I told anyone what he looked like… he would kill my mom."

 _'Ah. That explains it.'_

 _'Damn. Talk about a fucking power move on Butcher's part.'_

 _'Loki.'_ All the personas, including Akechi, said sternly.

"What did he look like?" The brunet asked, missing how Kitagawa quickly pulled out his sketch book.

Sakamoto fiddled with his IV, eye cast downwards at the bed. For a few seconds, Akechi was worried that he wouldn't talk until he started describing Butcher as beast as he could. When Sakamoto was done, Kitagawa held up his finished sketch for the others to see.

"Y-yeah… That's what he looked like…"

"That can't be…" Akechi trailed off as he stared at the sketch. "To think that Butcher had been him all along." The teen sighed.

"Eh?" Sakamoto stared at him. "Whadda mean?"

"That's how he was able to get past the guards without alerting anyone…"

Now it was Kitagawa's turn to be confused. "Akechi? What are you talking about?"

"I know who the Butcher is."


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you… Do you think Akechi's gonna keep his promise?"

Akira looked up from peeling an apple to stare at his boyfriend as he played with the box of eyepatches he got from Haru before she left for school that morning. Ryuji had been anxious all day, he needed some conformation that his mother was safe and that he didn't mess up. Akira smiled as gently as he could and Ryuji was glad to have him near.

"I'm sure Akechi will keep his promise." Akira cut up the apple and held out a piece to the blond. "Say 'aw.'"

"Akira…" Ryuji trailed off, blushing as the fuzzy haired teen gave a chuckle. "What the eff. Are ya gonna feed me now?"

"I will if I have to." Akira moved closer. "Let me take care of you, Ryu."

The blond huffs and crossed his arms, he looks off to the side and opened his mouth. Akira gave a soft chuckle and feed Ryuji the slice. The two sat silently in the room; the sound from the TV became background noise. Ryuji's eye trained on the show that was playing, he jumped as Akira's weight settled on the bed and the teen's lips slotted against his. The phantom thieve leader deepened the kiss as he repositioned himself on the bed. Ryuji shivered and let out a small noise of pleasure. Akira pulled back and the blond longed for another kiss.

"What was that about?" Ryuji lightly chuckled.

Akira smiled. "I've been meaning to do that since you woke up." He leans down to plant kisses all over the vulgar teen's face.

"Akira." Ryuji laughed. "You're being all gushy."

"I have a reason for it." Akira placed his hands on the teen's cheeks and kissed the bandage over his eye.

Ryuji deflated under his boyfriend's attention and looked at his lap. Akira noticed that the blond's mood had worsened.

"Ryuji?"

"I think… I should quit being a Phantom Thief."

Akira's eyes widen as he sat backwards so he was looking Ryuji in the eye. "What? What do you mean?"

He jerked his head out of the ebony haired teen's hands. "I ain't useful anymore."

"Ryuji-"

"I'm half blind, Akira. I can't do shit." His hands gripped the sheets. "I can't see shit from my right side. If any shadows come from that side, I'm effed." He sighs. "I won't be able to defend myself. So you should just forget-" Ryuji was cut off as Akira pulls him into a tight hug. "A-Akira, my stitches-"

"Ryuji, I won't leave you. You're a vital member to the team. You're the driving force behind it all." Akira's body shook. "You're my right hand man."

"But-"

"I'll help you."

Ryuji blinked. "Eh?"

Akira pulled back. "We'll go into mementos, just the two of us, and we'll train so that you won't be left behind."

"…You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." The frizzy haired leader smiled. "I love you, Ryuji, and I'm going to help you out in any way that I can."

"Man…" Ryuji placed his forehead on Akira's shoulder. "What else would you do for me?"

"I'd give you the world if you asked."

The blond chuckled and pried his forehead off of the teen's shoulder to give him a kiss. Akira smiled into the smooch and wrapped his arms around Ryuji's shoulders.

Ryuji jolted as his phone was placed on the table in front of him.

"Wha- Where did you find it?" He grabbed it and immediately unlocked it to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Butcher had it." Akechi set himself down into one of the chairs. "He had planned to use it as leverage if he was caught. He wasn't counting on me to find out."

"That asshole had my phone?" Ryuji tighten his grip on the device in anger. "What about my mom? Did you…"

"Your mother is safe and sound in a hotel only the others and I know about." The detective crossed his legs. "Kurusu paid for her room and signed it under your grandmother's name."

Ryuji left out relieved sigh. "Thank god." He looked towards Akechi. "Thanks for keepin' your promise."

"Hmm. Just promise me something in return."

"What?"

"That you get better soon. The others, Kurusu mainly, are still worried about you."

"So I've been told." Ryuji fiddled with his phone. "Hey."

"What is it?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

'You didn't tell him, Seadog?' A sudden voice chimed in, caused Akechi to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Who the eff was that?" Ryuji almost yelled out in surprise.

Akechi sighed. "That's right. You haven't met… Loki yet."

'Hey Sleeping Beauty. Did you get your kiss from Prince Charming?' The persona -Loki- teased and Ryuji could've sworn he saw a smirk. 'Or would that be us? Since we saved your ass and all.'

"Loki." Akechi warned. "My apologies, Sakamoto, but Loki is…"

 _'Perfection? Amazing? Better than feather boy? All of the above?'_

Ryuji heard Robin Hood's annoyed voice. _'Untamed?'_

Kidd chimed in with a growl. _'A pain in the ass?'_

"…He's something else." Akechi finished.

"How long has he been there?"

 _'Since the dawn of time~'_

"Since I awoke to my power." The teen answered, ignore Loki's remark.

"Jeez…" Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. "Having two voices in your head like that? Man, how can you effin' function?"

"It's easy." Akechi gave a small chuckle. "I just ignore Loki most of the time."

 _'Hey!'_

The personas' disbelief yell caused both teens to burst out laughing. At least, Ryuji didn't have to worry about his mother anymore, but the future still weighed heavily on the blond's mind. He tried not to think on it too much, but… the teen knew he would be discharged from the hospital soon. That meant returning to a normal life, with a chest full of scars and an eyepatch. Those things would only worsen the opinion everyone had of him at Shujin. Akira said he wouldn't leave him… he hoped he meant what he said.


	12. Chapter 12

After dropping Sakamoto's mother off at the hotel, Akechi made a beeline for the station. Loki and Robin Hood were silent; the pair could sense the anger in the brunet's mind as he walked up the steps. He calmly steps into the building and his ruby eyes scan the multitude of heads before they land on one by the window. A man sat down at his desk, calmly drinking his coffee as he watches people go by the window on their way to work or on their way to lunch. Akechi clenches his fist and approaches the man, trying to as calm as possible as he stands before the desk.

Akechi clears his throat, starling the man. "Hiro Maruyama?"

Maruyama blinked owlishly up at the teen, green eyes looking confused. "Yes?"

The detective stared hard at the man, taking in everything Sakamoto had described him as. To think that the sketch artist could be a serial killer and the one that caught Sakamoto... kept him bond in an abandoned house… stabbed him… took his eye… _killed him_. Maruyama was the man that caused all of this to happen and now it was time for him to face justice.

"I need to speak with you," He lowered his voice. "Privately."

"Why the sudden secrecy?"

"There's a witness in one of the interrogation rooms who says that they know what the Butcher looks like." Akechi didn't miss the slight glare Maruyama gave. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! No." The killer-artist clenched hard at his desk. "Why me, Akechi-san?"

"Why not? I figured if you helped this person out with a sketch of Butcher, you could move up and away from this desk. Wouldn't you want that?"

Maruyama placed his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in front of his mouth. Green eyes glared up into maroon colored ones. Akechi glared back, arms crossed and gloved fingers digging into his biceps. The serial killer moved away from the desk and stood up.

"I do love a promotion, Akechi-san." Maruyama forced a smile.

Together, the pair moved out of the public eyes of their peers and into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Maruyama turned towards him.

"It's still a surprise that you chose me." He said, although his eyes said something different.

 _He told you, didn't he?_

"There's nothing to be surprised at. Your artwork is amazing and we've caught many perpetrators this way."

 _You're not going to lay a finger on him or his mother._

"It's kind of you to say that, Akechi-san."

 _You're not around to protect him._

The elevator slowed to a stop on the lit floor number and the pair exited, making quiet and quick steps towards the nearest interrogation room. Akechi opened it door for Maruyama, who slowly stepped into the room. The teen followed and locked the door behind him.

"Even with his mother's life on the line, Sakamoto just had to go and open his mouth."

Akechi swallowed down a growl and glared instead.

"Eh? Did I strike a nerve? Why the sudden protectiveness, Boy Wonder?" Maruyama leaned against the table and crossed his ankles.

"Did you not see what you did to him?"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" The man smirked. "Sakamoto played his part and he was no longer useful to me."

"You took his eye!"

"And I would've taken much more if you hadn't told the chief about where he was."

"… You weren't planning on giving him back…"

Maruyama shrugs. "I was going to cut him up and have the Phantom Thieves listen in on their teammate crying and screaming for help." The man waved a hand. "But alas, that wasn't meant to be."

Akechi crossed his arms. "How did you find out that he was a Phantom Thief?"

"Well, Akechi, say you're walking down the overpass over Shibuya and someone happens to yell out something about the Phantom Thieves. You look around until you spot a couple of teenagers and a cat by the windows and the blond is yelling something and you're only catching bits and pieces of the conversation." Maruyama rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you can figure out how I found out."

"Why didn't you turn them in when you heard that?"

"Because I could care less about the Phantom Thieves unlike everyone in the station. As long as they didn't come after me, everything was fine… then the chief started getting closer to finding out who I was."

"So you played your trump card."

"I grabbed Sakamoto on his way to Yogen-Jaya. People saw me carrying him, but I said that he was my brother and he just exhausted himself. People will believe anything you tell them."

Akechi narrowed his eyes. "Why become a killer?"

"Why?" Maruyama blinked before a sickening smirk appeared on his face. "Because I was bored."

"Because you were bored? You took over a dozen lives because you were bored?" Akechi could feel his anger rising. "How did you manage to do it all?"

"You can learn a lot of things on the internet, Akechi. Especially if one has too much time on their hands."

 _'Holy fuck…'_ Loki voiced _. 'He makes my chaos look like nothing.'_

Robin Hood spoke up. _'A murder with no reason to kill is the one you should fear the most. Nothing stops them from killing. Whoever they see on the street could become their next victim.'_

 _'And he turned his sights on Sakamoto…'_

 _'He never stood a chance against him…'_

"You're a monster." Akechi's tone took a dark turn.

"Oh? And you aren't?" Maruyama leaned forward until he was in the teen's face. "You are Shido-san's lapdog, right?"

Akechi wanted to kill the man. For taking and destroying the lives of so many people. For leaving Sakamoto with so many scars, for blinding him, for causing his death. But he held back the urge, surely the others had located the shadow by now and changed its heart. All Akechi had to do was stall.

"…Where's Sakamoto's phone?"

Maruyamaa raised an eyebrow as the brunet didn't rise to the taunt. "Hidden. It's my ace for when I get caught. A lesser sentence for the names of the elusive Phantom Thieves." He stepped back. "Now are we done here? You can't turn me in without your little friends getting caught as well."

"I can't?" Now it was Akechi's turn to smirk.

"Wha-" Maruyama suddenly jerked and his hand flew his head. "Y-You didn't..."

"I didn't." Akechi reached for the door. "They did."

The killer couldn't speak as he fell to the ground, clutching his head and gritting his teeth.

"Where's Sakamoto's phone?" The teen asked again.

"D-Desk drawer…"

"Turn yourself in after this… and tell the chief that you confessed to me." Akechi slammed the door behind him, making a beeline for the elevator.

 _'Damn…'_ Loki twirls his sword around, quietly taking in the tense atmosphere of the mind scape.

 _'The Butcher chapter comes to a close… But not everyone got out unscathed…'_ Robin Hood crosses his legs as he sits down.

Akechi stared down at his clenched hands.

 _'Akechi?'_

 _'Crow?'_

 _'I did all of that for Sakamoto… none of that was for my own gain…'_

 _'Growing a conscious?'_ Loki suggests.

 _'Finally learning that not everything comes at your own personal gain?'_ Robin Hood proposes.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ The teen's arms tremble.

 _'Nothing is wrong._ ' Both personas say and Akechi can feel them both lay a comforting hand on his shoulders. _'You're only human.'_


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of Ryuji's hospital stay flew by, despite the blond being confined to the bed. A few days ago, he was released from the hospital and the others and his mother had thrown him a welcome home party. It distracted the blond enough to take his mind off his impending days of going back to school. Unfortunately, this was one of those days and Ryuji loathed it. The blond yawned largely as he put on one of the many eyepatches. Raichu's smiling face greeted Ryuji in the mirror as he wiped the stream off the reflective surface. The teen gave a short laugh at the electric type before leaving the bathroom.

"Mom!"

No answer.

"Mom?"

Ryuji made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the cold air of the apartment. "Hey, M-"

The blond froze as he spotted Akechi sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. The detective stared at Ryuji's shirtless and scared figure with the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. The pair stared at one another; Ryuji's face was flushed in embarrassment while the brunet seemed to short circuit. Akechi coughed into his hand and seemed to bury himself in his drink.

"Your, um, mother left early." The brunet said. "She said that your breakfast is in the microwave."

"Than-"

 _'Shit bitch, you fine!_ ' Loki suddenly spoke up, startling the pair.

Ryuji blinked as Akechi buried his face in his hands. "What?"

 _'Your hot and sculpted body stalled Goro-boro's brain for a few seconds.'_ Ryuji could see Loki smiling _. 'Do you normally walk around shirtless and dripping wet?'_

Kidd sighed as the vulgar teen wrapped the towel draped over his shoulders around his chest. _'How hard is it to not say that shit?'_

 _'Pretty hard. About as hard as your-'_

"Anyway!" Akechi suddenly shouted, grabbing Ryuji's attention. "Once you eat breakfast and get dressed, we'll make our way to the station-"

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean we?" Ryuji crossed his arms. "Why are you here to begin with?"

"Ah." Akechi finished up his coffee and placed the empty cup on the table. "I'm your police escort."

"Eh?" The blond blinked, too stunned to say anything else.

"Since we don't know if Butch-Maruyama had any partners, the chief said that a police escort must stay with you until Maruyama's trial date."

"But why you? I know you changed your ways and all, but surely you got somethin' better to do than watch after me."

"And leave you with one of the other cops on Shido's pay roll?" Akkechi shook his head. "It's better this way."

Ryuji leaned against the wall. "You're gonna be pretty bored then. Shujin ain't nothin' special."

"If only they knew that the school housed the famous Phantom Thieves."

"Haha." The blond got off the wall. "Let me get dressed and eat. Then you can see what school life is for Ryuji Sakamoto, Shujin's number 1 delinquent."

"Why is Akechi-kun with him?"

"Do you think he did something?"

"He was gone for a month, so who knows?"

"Maybe Akechi-kun is turning him in for something."

"What happened to his eye?"

"Maybe he pissed off the Yakuza or something."

Ryuji sighed and readjusted his stance as he waited for the train, Akechi stood beside him and the brunet seemed to be regarding the Shujin students with a distasteful look.

"Does this happen daily?"

Ryuji nodded. "Ever since that shit with Kamoshida happened."

"Even after he came clean?" Akechi blinked in surprise. "They still treat you like this…"

"It doesn't bug me…" Ryuji trailed off as he lied. He didn't feel like opening that can of worms.

"Ryuji!"

"Is that Akechi?"

Both teens turned to see Ann and Akira approaching them. Ann wrapped her arms around Ryuji and rocked him back and forth.

"Welcome back." She smiled. "Are you ready for school?"

Ryuji whined into the hug. "No. Save me, Ann."

"You're on your own." Ann teased and tapped at the eyepatch. "You're wearing Akira's eyepatch? Boo…" She pouted. "What about mine?"

"I'll wear yours tomorrow. I promise."

Ann regarded him for a few seconds before smiling and letting the blond free from the hug. Ryuji watched as the two looked at Akechi in confusion.

"Police escort." The brunet answered the unspoken question. "It's something that the Chief-"

 _'Stop lying, you requested it._ ' Loki interrupted.

 _'Ah, Loki… I forgot you were here._ ' Carmen spoke.

 _'It's hard to forget once you think about how much he runs his mouth.'_ Kidd added.

 _'Wow. I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.'_

Ryuji and Ann had to hold in their laughter as they caught sight of Akechi's embarrassed face. The teen cleared his throat and turned towards the platform just as the train arrived.

"Shall we get going?"

Walking into class caused a quiet hush to befall the room as all eyes turned towards Ryuji and Akechi. The blond jostled his bag and shoved his hands deep into his pocket as he made his way over to his desk. Akechi followed after, ignoring the star-struck and infatuated looks some of the girls in the classroom gave him. The two sat down just as the teacher walked in.

"Ah, Sakamoto, it's nice to see you've returned from the hospital. You've got a lot of classwork to make up."

Ryuji held back a flinch as the teacher blabbed about where he had been for the past month. "Yeah… I know…"

The teacher turned towards the board and started to write today's lesson. Ryuji crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head down on them, trying to ignore the whispers that started to float around.

"The hospital? Why was he there?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Akechi-kun."

"You know that Butcher case from a few weeks ago? Maybe Sakamoto was involved with that."

"Leave it to Sakamoto to get caught by a serial killer."

"Maybe Butcher should've killed him. Spare us one of the trouble makers here."

Ryuji visibly flinched at the last comment and buried his face deeper into his arms. This was going to be a long morning and the blond couldn't wait until lunch.

Ryuji stared up at the passing clouds as he laid his head in Akira's lap. The others, including Akechi, were on the roof, enjoying their lunches and escaping from the gossiping student body.

"Wait…" The blond could here Ann trailing off as she slowly lowered her chopsticks. "Did someone say that Ryuji should've died from that asshole?"

"I do recall someone saying that." Akechi said from his seat at the abandoned desk.

Ryuji could feel tension in the air and he raised his head off of Akira's lap to see the darken expressions on his friends and his boyfriend's face.

"Woah, you guys don't have to do anythin' crazy." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "It didn't get to me or anythin'."

Akechi spoke. "I believe you flinched when they said that."

Ryuji cursed the heavens as the expressions darken even further. There was such an aura eroding off of the teens that the blond feared they might transform into demons just to avenge him.

"Who was it, Akechi-kun?" Came Haru's unsettling voice. "Do you remember who it was?"

"Yeah, tell us so we can make them regret their words." Ann said.

"You guys…" Ryuji whined.

A couple of hands found their way to the teen's short, bright-colored, locks.

"Wah?"

"Shush, gentle lamb." Akira said with a smile. "We're not doing to do anything drastic."

Ryuji felt a shudder run through his spine. "I don't like that look on your face…"

The bespectacled teen smile grew in size and Ryuji feared for the students for Shujin. Nothing was stopping the Phantom Thieves from all out attacking anyone who dared gossip about their beloved blond.


	14. Chapter 14

If you told Akechi that at some point in his life, he would grow attracted to the very people he was supposed to kill, he'd probably shot you no questions asked. Now said teen was reflecting on his life choices as he stood in the cramped subway car standing behind Sakamoto and Kurusu, the latter of which had a protective hold on said blond. The vulgar teen rubbed a scuff mark on his face; apparently his former track team had chosen to attack the blond once Akechi and Kurusu's back were turned. The brunet had never seen the phantom thief leader so serious and… frightening. Kurusu's protective yelling had brought the attention of the other remaining thieves, who came quickly to Sakamoto's aid. Akechi couldn't shake the feeling of their glares on the former track team. The train slowed to a stop and the doors hissed opened.

"So why'd you want to me come to LeBlanc?" Sakamoto shuffled further into his jacket as a blast of cold air hits him.

Kurusu gives him a soft smile as the trio walk towards the café. "I don't want you home alone and we need to talk further about your training."

Ah, Sakamoto's rehabilitation training. Something only the blond and Kurusu wanted to do together, but Akechi had suggested he come as back in case they had another run in with the Reaper. Kurusu opened the door to the café and stepped aside to allow the others to enter. Sakamoto went first and gave a sigh of relief as the warm air greeted him. Akechi gave a soft chuckle as the blond stretched. Sakura-san greeted the three of them and expressed his relief for Sakamoto's recovery. Kurusu ushered them upstairs as to not disturb the customers.

The rest of the day was spent on trying figure out which parts of mementos to train on until Sakamoto fell asleep. Akechi had left after that, knowing that now hard would come to the blond while Kurusu was around.

"You seem against it."

"Not against it. I'm more confused about it."

Akechi could tell that Kurusu was catching on to how antsy the detective felt. A few days ago, they had sent Shido a calling card and had taken his treasure in the process. Sakamoto risked his life to get to the last remaining lifeboat and he would've died if it hadn't been for Arsene catching the blond before the ship exploded. Currently, Kurusu, Sakamoto, and himself sat upstairs in Leblanc. The vulgar teen and Morgana sat in front of the heater, trying to absorb as much warmth as they could before the others arrived.

"Confused by a simple get together?" Kurusu tilted his head in an almost cat like manner.

Akechi sighed. "Confused by a sleepover."

"There's nothin' wrong about havin' a sleepover, dude." Sakamoto spoke up. "Typical teen thing to do."

"It is?"

"Eff." Sakamoto turned to face him. "Sorry, I kinda-"

Akechi waved him off. "It's quite fine. This will be a new experience for me."

"Still-"

The door opening and closing downstairs followed by the sound of excited chatter signal the others return. Takamaki climbed the stairs and huffed at she stared at Ryuji.

"Are you hogging the heater?"

"I was here first!"

Takamaki dumped her bag on the ground and tried to wrestle the blond away from the only source of warmth in the room.

"Share!"

"No!"

Akechi watched as the pair bickered like kids, jumping at the sound of gaming consoles being dumped out onto the floor.

"I caused Crow to jump. Score one for Alibaba." Sakura grinned and readjusted her glasses.

Akechi blinked wide ruby colored eyes at the long haired teen as she started fiddling with Kurusu's old television. Okumura giggled at Takamaki and Sakamoto continued their play fighting in the background. Kitagawa placed his things over by the house plant and watched the bright colored pair fight. Niijima sighed and shook her head, trying and failing to hide the smile on her face. Sakmoto made a noise similar to a feline as he rolled away from Takamaki and crawled onto the futon. The teen burrowed his way under Kurusu's sheets and stayed like that.

"You scared away my boyfriend, Ann."

"All he had to do was share." Takamaki smiled and laughed at the glare Sakamoto shot her.

Suddenly, cheerful sounding music came from the television, grabbing everyone attention. Sakura smiled and held up the controllers.

"We start this with the game that ruins friendships."

"I thought that was the racing game?"

"It's both." Sakura pressed start. "Now, who are the game first victims?"

Akechi had no idea what he was doing, but he seemed to be faring better than Takamaki. This game, 'Mario Party', seemed to be chaotic and mischievous and every action Sakura and Sakamoto did reminded the brunet of Loki.

"Steal one more star, Ryuji, I dare you!"

Sakamoto stuck out his tongue. "You drew first blood."

Sakura glared at him and Akechi was glad he sat away from the pair of feuding teens.

"At least you guys are in the game!" Takamaki huffed and pouted, crossing her arms as she playfully glared at the others. "Akechi and I are fighting for third place!"

"Try harder." They both simultaneously said.

Takamaki pulled out her pillow and threw it and the pair. Sakamoto ducked, causing the cushion to hit Sakura instead. Her eyebrow twitched as the pillow flopped to the floor.

"I accept your challenge, Panther." Sakura laughed mischievously as she picked up her own pillow. "Pillow fight!"

Akechi immediately ducked as a pillow was aimed at him, only to hit Kitagawa instead. Eventually, the attic was filled with the sound of laughter and friendly threats and Akechi couldn't help but join in on the fun.

"What are your plans after this?"

Akechi pried his eyes away from the window where he was watching the falling snow. "Hmm?"

"After Shido confesses, what do you plan on doing after that?" Kurusu spoke in a whisper as to not wake up the others and leaned on the windowsill. His glasses were foggy from the cold air and he was running his fingers through Sakamoto's hair as he slept.

"Ah…" Akechi trailed off. "I still have to escort Sakamoto until the Butcher trial and then… I'll turn myself in."

Kurusu blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. You held up your end of the deal, now it's time to hold up my end."

"…."

"Something else on your mind?"

"Perhaps…" Kurusu trailed off. "The app… when did it appear on your phone?"

"Hmm… I don't quite remember. Why do you wish to know?"

Kurusu shook his head, fuzzy ebony colored hair swaying slightly. "Just something doesn't make sense…"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like someone's… playing with our lives…"

"Making a game out of our fates?"

"Mmh… Hey, Akechi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving him." Kurusu gave a genuine smile. "I know I already said it, but I'll say it again and as many times as I have to. Thank you for bringing him back to us… to me."

Akechi's eyes drifted towards the sleeping blond. "You're welcome and it has appeared that Sakamoto has caught me up in his storm as well."

Kurusu laughs softly. "Yeah. He'll do that."

The brunet gave a responding laugh and the pair continued their chat until the bespectacled teen fell asleep. Akechi stared at the other sleeping thieves before turning his gaze back to the window. If he could change anything in his laugh, he'd leave this moment untouched. The Butcher of Tokyo was caught and friends were made, or what Akechi hoped to call them. The brunet yawned and chose to step away from the window to locate to his own spot on the floor. For once, Akechi was glad for the decision he had made.


End file.
